kirbyfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El X
El X (The X en inglés) es una serie de género de comedia creada por Masterkyogren. Se caracteriza por ser absurdo y su nulo argumento. Argumento El X narra las aventuras de Descole, un Waddle Dee que vive en la mítica tierra de España, situada a exactamente 80 leguas del centro de Pop Estar. En cada episodio, suceden cosas absurdas y carentes de sentido. A lo largo de los episodios, Descole se encuentra con multitud de personajes como el calvo o el mítico policía. Episodios First season #El calvo: Donde Descole tiene problemas con un calvo feo y va a la cárcel por primera vez. #El Waddle Dee: Donde Descole encuentra un compadre con graves problemas de Alzheimer, y vuelve a la cárcel. #El bigote: Donde Descole tiene fantasías sexuales con un vello facial. #El pago: Donde Descole debe 800 mortadelos a un viejo amigo. #El octogenario: Donde, por una vez, Descole no es el protagonista absoluto, en donde su hermano debe hacerse cargo de un viejo. #El policía: Donde Descole investiga el pasado del policía. Y por cotilla, vuelve a la cárcel. #El picor: Donde Pepe Luis contagia la varicela a Descole y, en resumen, a todo dios. #El mono: Donde Descole adiestra a un mono para que diga chorripolleces en el concurso de chorripolleces de Pop Estar. #El cuento: Donde Descole cuenta un cuento muy especial a un grupo de niños con retraso. #El político: Donde Descole se presenta a las elecciones del gobierno, pero todo le saldrá mal. Second season #El periódico: Donde Descole va a leer el periódico, pero este cobra vida y ocurren tonterías supremas. #El rival: Donde Descole recibe una llamada de su padre, luego le arrea a Pepe Luis y crea un clon malvado que lo reta a tonterías. #El tonto: Donde alguien misterioso crea un tonto del todo que discute acaloradamente con Pulpa sobre cual de los dos es más random. #El anglicismo: Donde Pepe Luis acude al gran sabio para que le diga qué significa random y ocurren combates Porquénon. #El barbón: Donde Barbas se encuentra con Descole y ocurren estupideces aleatorias. #El cansino: Donde Kiwi desafía a Descole a un duelo de cansinos. #El médico: Donde Descole trabaja de médico un día, para mal de sus pacientes. #El discrepador: Donde Kyogren mantiene un duelo de discrepanzas con Descole. #El gordo: Donde un monstruo gordo llamado Gargantuar invade Mursía, por lo que Descole y Pepe Luis tienen que combatirlo. #El décimo: Donde Descole compra un décimo de lotería el décimo día del décimo mes del décimo año de su padre en tanga. #El armario: Donde Pepe Luis encuentra un armario que le lleva a un mundo mágico conocido como HALEMANIA. #El padre: Donde... ¡¿Descole es padre? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Alguien tan feo no puede ser padre! #El viaje: Capítulo protagonizado por el policía, donde realiza un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo. #El sueño: Donde Descole sueña con el espacio y con el Dr. Mundo y con profecías y esas cosas. #El robot: Donde un robot quiere ser un niño de verdad pero Descole y Pulpa se lo impiden. #El teléfono: Donde Pepe Luis recibe una llamada anónima amenazándole y va en busca del amenazador. #El teatro: Donde Descole obtiene un papel en una obra de teatro muy absurda. #El cazurro: Donde Tontolhaba regresa con más tontería que nunca y se descubre quién lo creó. #El mal - Parte 1: Donde The Guy baja al España para combatir al mal supremo, y se revela un secreto vital para España. #El mal - Parte 2: Donde el mal supremo se ha hecho muy fuerte, por lo que The Guy tiene que desatar todo su poder para derrotarlo, aunque eso signifique matar a Descole. Spin-offs Los spin-offs son historias que no se sitúan en ninguna parte de la historia principal. Comprenden las leyendas (relatos imaginarios y fantásticos que le suceden a algún personaje), los inicios (relatos en los que se explican los orígenes de un personaje) y los historias fuera de lugar (relatos absurdos similares a las leyendas, pero sin tanta fantasía). #Los inicios del policía: Este breve relato es una biografía del policía. En él se explica parte de la infancia de Gregory McFerguson y cómo llegó a policía. #The bald: Conmemorando los dos primeros meses de El X, Masterkyogren tradució el primer episodio de todos (El calvo) a inglés. #La vida de Pulpa: Este breve relato es una biografía de Pulpa. En él se explica como fue su infancia y su adolescencia, y cómo llegó a Mursía y conoció a Descole. El RPG El RPG es un juego de género RPG basado en El X. El argumento es muy sencillo: Descole va a buscar leche al supermercado de la esquina, pero durante su camino, se perderá, y se encontrará con enemigos que le impedirán llegar al supermercado. El juego es relativamente corto, y se hace con motivo de celebración del aniversario de El X. Estará hecho con RPG Maker. Personajes Principales Secundarios *Calvo: Aparece en El calvo. Es el primer personaje en meter a Descole en la cárcel. *Bandana Waddle Dee: Aparece en El Waddle Dee. Tiene alzheimer, así que lo olvida todo lo que dice. Pero eso sí, nunca olvida cuando le pegan. *Señor con bigote: Aparece en El bigote. Su bigote debe de ser muy sensual, puesto que Descole lo mira con descaro. *Abogado del señor con bigote: Aparece en El bigote. Solo aparece para determinar si mirar a alguien porque le gusta su bigote es acoso. *Padre de Descole: No aparece en ningún episodio en persona, pero a veces llama a Descole o a Pepe Luis para asegurarse de que no estén haciendo delincuencias. *Dante: Aparece en el episodio El pago. Engaña a Descole para que le devuelva un supuesto dinero, pero al final es solo para causar problemas. *Gran Ballena (El X): Aparece en el episodio El octogenario. Pepe Luis tiene que cuidar de él para que saquen a su hermano de la cárcel. *Garto (El X): Aparece en el episodio El octogenario. Su aparición es absurda, y ocasiona que Pepe Luis se harte de tanto absurdismo. *Kirby: Aparece en el episodio El octogenario. Realiza una danza con retraso mental y hace que Pepe Luis explote. *Marx: Aparece en el episodio El octogenario. Le grita a Descole porque sí, pero le mete un tiro y se muere. Para ver más, véase Categoría:Personajes secundarios de El X. Curiosidades *En un principio, solo iba a haber un único episodio, siendo considerado entonces un Oneshot. *En la imagen que se presenta aparecen versos de canciones favoritas del autor. Estas canciones son: Stupid Motherfucker (arriba-derecha), The Charade (arriba-izquierda), Don't mess with Magnet Man (izquierda), Land of Confusion (derecha), Inside the Fire (abajo). **Asimismo, en letra pequeña pone "Tonto el que lo lea. Haha, lo has leído." *El X tiene influencias de Shakespeare. **Y vamos nosotros y nos lo tragamos. Véase también *A Galacta to the Jail. *Galacta y Buramia:Amigos por Siempre. Categoría:El X Categoría:Historias Categoría:Comedias